Hero
by NalaxSimba
Summary: Raised by Princess Luna, Discord knew he was different from the other ponies and hated himself for it. When he meets Fluttershy, a Pegasus who looks beyond his appearance, Discord learns that not all ponies are as bad as he though. When Fluttershy is taken hostage, Discord must team up with her friends to prove that he too can be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**My best friend got me obsessed with this TV show and couple. Fluttercord is my OTP. Other couples will be mentioned or shown, but the main focus will be Fluttercord.**

**Summary: AU. Rais****ed by Princess Luna, Discord knows he is different from the other ponies and hates himself for it. However, when he meets the beautiful Fluttershy, a Pegasus who cares more about personaliy than looks, Discord realises not all ponies are bad. When Fluttershy is held hostage by King Sombra, an evil tyrant who wishes to make her the Queen of Darkness, Discord must team up with her friends to prove that he too can be a hero. Slightly inspired by Tarzan.  
>Couples: Fluttershy x Discord, Applejack x Caramel, Rainbow x Soarin.<br>Notes: This chapter takes place before the Mane 6 were born. Chapter 2 and 3 will be when the Mane 6 are fillies and chapter four onwards, they will be the age they are in the show. Also, Discord is not evil in this! He will still have his chaotic powers, but he is not evil.**

* * *

><p>The moon shone down on the city of Canterlot, capturing it in all of its glory. The Castle of the Two Pony Sisters stood proud and tall under the moon light, the stars in awe at the beauty of the moon. Princess Luna watched in satisfaction, a small smile gracing her delicate features. She watched her beloved city with careful eyes, looking for danger. There were still a few ponies out, some finishing their dates, some rushing home before their parents realised that they were gone.<p>

Luna smiled, when a sharp laugh caught her attention. She turned around and heard laughter and yelling from a nearby group. Her eyes widened when she realised that there was a fight going on. She spread her wings and flew off the balcony, her smile washed by concern and worry. The ponies were stood in a circle, cheering for a colt with a red coat and an orange mane. He smirked and continued to attack his victim. Luna landed behind the group of ponies. She looked over the group to see exactly who was fighting. Her eyes widened when she saw Boxer, how fitting, the princess of the night thought to herself, attacking a younger creature. She gasped as she heard her subjects taunt their victim.

"Freak!"

"You don't belong here!"

"No one will ever accept you!"

Luna could not stand it anymore; spreading her wings, she flew in front of the ponies, a look of disappointment on her face.

"Princess Luna!"

Luna stared down at them, her eyes narrowed. Boxer quickly removed himself from his victim and bowed to the princess, his friends following his lead.

"Is this the way you would like to be treated, young Boxer?" Luna asked, watching him with narrowed eyes. Boxer gulped, and the princess resumed her speech. "This creature is a lot younger than you are, Boxer. It is not acceptable for you to behave in such a manner!"

"But Princess...he started the fight..."

"Don't try and lie to me, Boxer." Luna glared at the colt, anger evident on her face. "The creature is but a child; why would he start a fight with someone obviously older than him?"

"I'm sorry, Princess Luna." Boxer mumbled, not looking up to meet the eyes of the princess.

"Saying sorry won't help the situation, Boxer. You deliberately harmed the child, and for what? Nopony is impressed with you. I am ashamed of you, and I know my sister will be too." Luna turned to face the other colts and fillies, "Don't think you will get away with this. Tomorrow afternoon, you all will come to the Castle. I'm sure Celestia and I can think of a fitting punishment for you all. Now, leave."

The group of ponies scurried off; the Pegasi flew in different directions, the earth and unicorn ponies scrambled away.

Luna looked down at the creature, frowning as she saw he was unconscious. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she took in his bloodied appearance. Kneeling down next to the baby, she nuzzled him affectionately. Gently picking the creature up in her mouth, Luna began to fly carefully to her chambers.

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia stood on the balcony, watching her kingdom from above. A smile graced her features as she watched her subjects. Fillies were playing with their parents, while couples were walking down the street, looking sweetly into each other's eyes. It seemed to be a perfect day. "Celestia! Celestia, quick!"<p>

All that changed when the younger alicorn princess rushed to her sister's side. Celestia turned to face her sister, her smile remaining on her face. However, Celestia's smile faded when she saw the worry on her younger sister's face.

"Luna, what is it?"

"I...I found...I found a draconequus baby."

"What?" Celestia gasped. "Where? Show me."

* * *

><p>Luna led her sister to her room and motioned to her bed. Celestia gasped as she saw a sleeping draconequus baby. The young creature was curled up asleep. Despite his sleeping position not allowing her to see the full extent of his injuries, Celestia could not keep her eyes off the injury she did see, a large gash on his side.<p>

"Luna, how did you find him?" Celestia asked her sister, focusing on the draconequus baby out of the corner of her eyes.

"I saw him last night." Luna admitted, also watching the baby. "I was watching the city last night, when I saw a fight." Luna frowned as she remembered the events. "Boxer was attacking the creature, while a few other colts and fillies laughed and taunted him. By the time I reached him, he was unconscious."

Celestia nodded in understanding. "I see."

Luna turned to face the baby, her eyes softening. "I couldn't leave him there, all alone. I fear somepony else might hurt him if they see him. To prevent this, I wish to keep him."

Celestia frowned, "Luna, don't you know what will happen if you keep him? You know as well as I do, these creatures are evil. They cause disharmony and chaos! I cannot allow you to keep him."

Luna's eyes widened, "But Celestia..."

"No, Luna!" Celestia yelled. Seeing her sister flinch back, Celestia sighed. "I'm sorry, but we cannot trust him. He will grow up to be evil and there is nothing we can do to stop it."

"Celestia, I know how to stop him turning evil!" Luna exclaimed. "The draconequus tribe has never been accepted in Equestria because of their looks. Everypony judges him based on his appearance. Nopony has shown him kindness before! That was evident in last night's accident! If we show him love and affection, we can stop him growing up to be evil! Celestia, if we can change one draconequus, we may be able to stop the reputation they get." Luna continued. "They may work with us. Draconequus magic can be very helpful to us. But to achieve this goal, we must start with this one."

Celestia sighed. "Oh, Luna. If it will make you happy, you may keep him."

Luna smiled and nuzzled her sister. "Thank you Celestia."

Celestia smiled and nuzzled her sister back. "You're welcome, Luna." The two pulled away from the hug and turned to face the baby. "Have you decided on a name, Luna?"

Luna nodded. "Discord. I shall name him Discord."

Celestia was still wary of the draconequus, but she knew if anypony could raise the baby, it was Luna. Looking down at the sleeping baby, she smiled. "Welcome to the family, Discord."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that it's so short. This is my first time writing for this fandom. Also, thanks so much to my beta, RageLokiCat. This chapter would be so bad if it wasn't for him helping me out.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

><p>Just as Celestia had guessed, raising Discord had proved to be a difficult task. The first few days had been quite easy, as Discord was still resting his wounds. Once he was healed and comfortable with the ponies around him, the task suddenly got much more difficult.<p>

Like all draconequui, Discord had his chaotic powers, and due to his young age, he couldn't control them properly. Luna remembered once when she went to check on her ward, and saw him happily drinking chocolate milk. Behind him was a mountain high pile of cotton candy.

Despite the difficulty of raising him, the princesses learned to adore the draconequess. While Celestia was still unsure about what would happen in the future, she had grown to love Discord as her nephew. Some of the palace guards also grew to love the young draconequess too. While there were still some who didn't accept the fact that Discord was part of the Royal family, they never acted on it, due to their loyalty to the princesses.

The other ponies in Canterlot were a different story.

The fillies and colts who bullied him when he first arrived had left him alone, after Luna and Celestia punished them. Boxer in particular kept his distance, but when he saw the draconequess, his eyes would narrow, but he never tried to harm Discord. Some of the ponies in Canterlot had a great hatred for the draconequess, but Luna taught him to keep his held high and walk past them. Whenever Luna would go for her afternoon walk around Canterlot, Discord would join her, showing her that he could walk past with his head held high.

Even with Luna by his side, it still hurt when he heard the ponies whisper about him.

* * *

><p>Discord usually stayed within the castle walls. For one, it meant he was close to Luna and Celestia, the only ponies who were nice to him. It also meant that he didn't have to hear the ponies of Canterlot talking about him.<p>

However, there were times when Luna and Celestia asked him to leave. Whenever they were planning the Grand Galloping Gala, Discord had to leave in order for all the preparations to be completed without any of his powers causing any distractions. Today was one of those days.

_Why can't these ponies mind their own business? _Discord thought as he walked down the streets of Canterlot. Ponies kept staring at him and whispering about him. It was pushing him to his limit. He tried to keep his held high and ignore them, like Luna had told him to do so many times, but he could hear every word they said.

"He's a freak."

"He doesn't belong with us!"

"All draconequui are the same. He'll turn out to be evil too."

"He'll probably end up hurting the princesses."

That line made him tear up, and he turned away, starting his walk back to the Palace.

"Discord, you're back early." Luna said as she spotted her ward. She flew over to meet him, and nuzzled him affectionately. Discord smiled up at her; through the years he had learned to see her as a mother.

"I got bored," Discord lied. Luna looked at him with an eyebrow raised. She knew when he was lying. Placing her hoof on his shoulder, she offered him a gentle smile.

"I take it the ponies weren't very accepting of your walk."

"Hah!" Discord laughed, "'Weren't very accepting' is an understatement! They kept whispering and looking at me like I was some freak show! Some of the things that they said were more hurtful than anything I've heard before! They kept saying that I didn't belong, or that I would end up hurting you or Celestia."

Luna nuzzled him affectionately, "Oh Discord, I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

Discord sighed, "I feel like nopony accepts me."

Luna frowned, "Oh, I know how you feel, Discord."

Discord sighed and flew to his bedroom. Luna sighed as she watched him fly away. She turned to look out the window, watching as ponies finished their day and headed home. The time had come for her to raise the moon, and like the light of the day, the ponies disappeared. Luna frowned, before harnessing her magic to raise the moon. After a few minutes, the moon appeared in the night sky, the stars soon following. Luna smiled at her work, before turning back to look at the stairs Discord had flown up minutes ago. Sighing, Luna looked back out the window, watching for any signs of danger.

"I know how you feel more than any other pony does."

* * *

><p><strong>This was mainly a filler chapter. Next chapter will be much longer and more important to the storyline. Thanks again to RageLokiCat!<strong>


End file.
